


Tease

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Catwoman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Garth/Jason, Getting Together, Groping, Implied Smut, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Jealousy, Kissing, Mentioned: - Freeform, Other, Party, Seduction, Slade/Jason hinted at, Teasing, Titans party, Wally/Jason, dick/wally, mentions of:, talia/selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jay has spent her life learning from her adoptive mom how seduction can win and lose you your prize. When the Titans throw a party, Jay decides to take one last shot and see if seduction and jealousy will stop the teasing forever and net her a prize.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Kudos: 71





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of a kinktober list I found and shared with my husband. I’m writing the odd days, he’s writing the even. We’re both writing the 31st.

Sometimes her job is too easy. A shimmy of her hips. Flutter of lashes. A bodycon dress and heels. Carefully tilting her body. Bright or dark lipstick splashed across her full lips.

Jayla has learnt many things during her time on the streets. The main one being how to wield her body. Dress to distract. Talk to entice. Walk to leave them wanting more.

They were lessons that had only increased once her new Mama had taken her in. Selina Kyle was sin poured into leather. Constantly teasing the Bat and springing away just when he’d thought he’d won. Those lessons only growing once Selina met Talia al Ghul.

In times like the current one Jayla Todd found herself in those lessons were invaluable. With the Titans throwing a party it was the perfect way to get the one who’d gotten away.

Since Jayla had pounced onto the scene Robin had been trying to turn her to the light. Going so far as to offer her Titan’s membership without discussing it with his team thinking being around that many heroes would stop her from following in both her mothers’ footsteps. They’d objected at first, so she’d stayed away.

At eighteen she’d sauntered into the Tower and asked where her room was. The tower being based in NYC meaning she could attend college without using any of her hard earned cash on housing. Plus the heroes were easy on the eye.

Roy Harper had kept his distance where Wally and Garth latched onto her like fleas. Showing her around. Offering help and protection on the few missions she went on.

Tonight that would change.

Tonight she’d use every skill she’d been taught to finally get the man who’d been eyeing her for years. Black skintight dress ending just below the curve of her firm ass. Red lipstick in a wonderful bloody shade to match the barely there lace underwear she was wearing. Neckline cut low to show off her tits. Curls pulled up into a messy bun so curls framed her face, the shock of white, caused by her mom having to throw her in the pit after a fit of entitled rage by Ra’s killed her, drawing the eye to her smoky shadow and long lashes. Blue-green eyes accentuated by a hint of gold.

She walked into the building she’d once called home as if she owned the place and not Bruce Wayne. Spotting the newer generations of heroes flitting around the edges as if they’d been invited to a party thrown by the cool kids and couldn’t believe they were there. Her eyes scanning the room, picking out old friends and lovers. Eventually landing on her target for the night.

The next move was crucial if her plan was to succeed. The universe smiling down on her as Wally zipped over to Roy and began chatting. A way to bring out that jealousy that would earn her the win.

Her strut was nothing less than sex on legs. The younger heroes jumping from her path as she stalked over to Wally looking like it was a catwalk rather than a stroll through a group of friends. Once at her destination it was go time.

Throwing her arms around Wally’s neck, Jayla rocked forward onto her toes and allowed the line of her body to press against his as his arms came up to wrap around her waist. A quick kiss to his cheek to mark him in red. Their quick fling having ended as quickly as it began when Wally realised he’d been in love with Dick for years. Around the same time Jayla caught the eye of a mercenary.

“Babe! I missed you!” She let excitement fill her voice as she stayed wrapped up in her friend’s arms.

“You’re the one who moved to Boston for med school.” He was quick to reply. Brushing his lips against her cheek.

Jayla pouted at him, making sure Roy caught the push of her plump lip. “I couldn’t turn down Johns Hopkins. Besides, you’re the _speedy_ one. You could always come visit.” Her voice dropped a level. Flirtatious in its every syllable.

Just as Wally was about to reply Dick and Garth wandered over. The former throwing his arm around Roy. The universe really was smiling down on her.

Jayla let go of Wally and span around. Smoothing her hands down her body under the pretence of adjusting her dress. “Big Wing! Garthy!” She greeted them physically just as she’d done with Wally. Choosing to remain tucked against Garth once she’d finished. Their relationship having lasted longer than her one with Wally, changing to good friends by the end.

The conversation was easy. These people ones she’d spent four years around near constantly. Living with people forcing you to know them at their best and worst.

When Donna appeared with a cocktail for her Jayla really knew tonight was her night. The straw sticking out of the clear plastic cup wide enough to really show off her lips. Flicking her tongue out to catch it, wrapping her lips around it and letting her pout flash as she drank. Catching Roy’s gaze as he blatantly stared at her.

With everyone in the group greeted aside from Roy, Jayla claimed she needed some air and left. Sway to her hips marking her as the protégé of the Cat.

There was a balcony to her room in the tower. A perk that Donna also had, her ability to fly requiring the exit while Jayla just liked the night air and being able to sit and listen to the city. Each of the older Titans still having a room despite most being part time due to life, or taking a leave of absence in Jayla’s case due to the demands of med school.

She didn’t turn around when her door opened, flicking the ash from her cigarette and sipping her drink without a care. The noise from the party swelling before cutting out. The tower really did have excellent soundproofing. A requirement when so many young heroes lived together.

Hands slipped around her waist as a body pressed along her back. Thick arms and the underlying scent of the outdoors giving away who it was. Roy never quite able to drop the habit of being out in the wild after being raised on a Navajo reserve.

She pressed back. Letting her body roll so her ass slotting against his hips before her head ended up against his shoulder. Tilting her head to the side to see Roy watching her. A smile breaking across Jayla’s face as she realised she’d won.

“You’ve been driving me mad all night.” Roy’s voice is a deep gravel. Deeper than normal. Lust turning it more feral.

He pulls her hips tighter against him, rocking his own forward so she can feel the line of his confined hard-on.

“I knew I’d have to, for you to get over yourself and finally act.” Jayla reveals. Letting go of the railing to smooth her dress down again, her hand running over one of Roy’s.

He spins her with all the speed and strength of a professional archer. Those strong arms coming in handy. Crowding her against the railing and letting go of one of her hips to tilt her chin up.

The kiss was hungry and desperate. A kiss of two people who’d danced around each other for far too long. Her hands dropping the drink, the cigarette long since forgotten, threading into that ginger hair and pulling Roy closer. His own hands exploring her more intently than they’d ever done before.

When they break apart Jayla giggles. Glancing up into evergreen eyes blown wide with lust she sets out to explain. “Took you fucking long enough.”

Roy groans at the reminder. Pressing closer as if there is any closer he can be. “Allow me to make it up to you, you minx.”

“I’m not the one who teased for years. That was all on you Tiger.” Jayla is quick to reply.

Roy pulls her into another kiss, scooping her into his arms and taking her to her bed. He’s going to make tonight count and get his dream girl forever. Groaning as his movements cause Jayla to gasp and moan his name. Her more than average body sometimes difficult for loves to give her what she wants, what they both want.

The party will long be finished by the time they’ll be done. Jayla just knows it. Not a care surfacing as Roy crowds overtop of her and boxes her in. An odd, but not unwelcome, sensation for her. She just hopes he _measures up._


End file.
